dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Losers Fight First
った!! サタン れ |Rōmaji title = Chotto Matta!! Satan Gundan Ōabare |Literal title = Wait Just a Minute!! The Great Satan Army Arrives |Number = 176 |Saga = Cell Games Saga |Manga = Hercule, Champion of the World |Airdate = March 3, 1993 |English Airdate = November 28, 2000 |Previous = The Games Begin |Next = Goku vs. Cell }} った!! サタン れ|Chotto Matta!! Satan Gundan Ōabare|lit. "Wait Just a Minute!! The Great Satan Army Arrives"}} is the eleventh episode of the Cell Games Saga and the one hundred seventy-sixth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on March 3, 1993. Its original American airdate was November 28, 2000. Summary Cell asks who is going first. Mr. Satan steps up and says he will. Goku tries to warn him that he should not fight Cell. Krillin tells Goku it was no use trying to talk sense into guys like Mr. Satan and Jimmy Firecracker (the news reporter). The news reporter tells Lionel, the cameraman, to do a close-up on "the guy with the big hair" (Goku). "Only a moment ago, this long haired hippy told the world's greatest hero to back down." he says in his announcer voice. At the news-station, the spectators are saying stuff like, "Who do you think you are?", at Goku. At King Castle, King Furry says that "the long haired hippy" looked familiar. "I know him, or someone who looked like him. Many years ago, there was a young boy who saved the world from the evil King Piccolo. I'll never forget that innocent look on his face. But his eyes, his eyes are different and so is his hair. Maybe my memory just isn't what it used to be." Krillin is still telling Goku that they should just let "the big dufus" fight because they could just revive him with the Dragon Balls if he is killed. Mr. Satan is about to take off his cloak, when, "Hey everybody. It is time to get happy!", a woman was shouting from a pink helicopter with "PiRoSHiKi & CaRoNi" written on it. Out of the helicopter, jump a long, blonde haired man with a rose insignia on his shirt and a big slab of muscle with an elephant mask on his head. Then a beautiful woman with long, puffy, orange hair jumps out and is caught by the man with the elephant mask. The long, blonde haired man does a twirl and calls himself Caroni, then the big guy shows his muscles off and calls himself Pirozhki. The puffy haired woman is their manager, Miss Piiza. Caroni and Pirozhki tell Hercule that they would defeat Perfect Cell easily. Mr. Satan agrees that he should not waste his time. The spectators at the news-station think that the tag-team of Caroni and Pirozhki would take away their worries. Caroni decides he would go first and to show off, he throws a bouquet of roses in the air and slices them into petals. He calls them a funeral bouquet for Cell. Piiza and the manager/news reporter agree that the match would not last more than one round. Krillin says he has a headache. The manager/news reporter explains the rules. Caroni prepares his "Beautiful Flying Rose Attack" and Cell flicks him away with his energy. Caroni lands outside the ring. Mr. Satan says he had always considered Caroni as the son he never had, but he never measured up to the father. Goku and Cell stare at each other. Pirozhki gets ready to fight Cell, claiming that it is his turn. He takes off his mask, squeezes it into a ball, throws it into the air and then eats it. The manager/news reporter says to get ready for round two. Goku and Cell are still staring at each other. Pirozhki slaps his side twice, starts to spin his arms around and around and charges at Cell. He is using his never-survived "Megaton Bull Crusher", but it seems that he can not hit Cell. The enormity of Cell's energy is enough to repel and flick away Pirozhki effortlessly. Mr. Satan simply says that Cell rigged the ring or coated himself with jalapeño pepper juice which Pirozhki is allergic to. Mr. Satan takes off his cloak and flicks off a capsule. Inside is a suitcase, which contains fifteen tiles. He stacks the tiles and makes a look that makes him look like he is meditating. He, then, smashed fourteen in one karate chop. Then he flew at Cell with his Dynamite Kick. He started using an array of punches. He got flicked away easily. Cell then stated that the tournament would now begin, and asked who was going to fight first. Major Events *Mr. Satan and his apprentices battle against Cell. Battles *Caroni vs. Cell (Perfect) *Pirozhki vs. Cell (Perfect) *Mr. Satan vs. Cell (Perfect) Appearances Characters Locations *Cell Games Arena *Central City **King Castle Objects *Battle Armor *Champion Belt *Capsule Transformations *Super Saiyan Differences from the manga *The characters Miss Piiza, Caroni and Pirozhki never existed in the manga. Therefore all scenes involving them and there battles with Cell are exclusive to the anime. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 176 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 176 (BDZ) pt-br:O exército do Sr. Satan! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 176 it:Mr. Satan contro Cell Category:Episodes Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z